


Искушение

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Однажды четверке черепашек пришлось столкнуться с очень странными вещами





	Искушение

Отвертка ловко ввинтила шуруп. Работу можно было считать законченной, но внезапно лампочка под потолком замигала и погасла. Рука, державшая шуруп, дрогнула, шуруп выпал и покатился.  
— Черт бы побрал это освещение! — выругался хозяин отвертки.  
Если бы кто-нибудь увидел его, то вряд ли поверил бы, что эти руки могут удержать шуруп, отвертку и вообще какие бы то ни было инструменты. Впрочем, этот «кто-нибудь» вряд ли стал бы думать об инструментах. Над агрегатом с десятком серворук корпела огромная, выше человеческого роста, черепаха с озорным лицом мальчишки-подростка.   
Сейчас это лицо сморщилось от огорчения. Донателло хотел устроить братьям сюрприз — дистанционно управляемого робота, который бы прокатывался между ниндзя Фут и забирал то, что они успели награбить. Он присел и начал хлопать лапой по полу, пытаясь нащупать упавший шуруп, но затея была, по совести, безнадежной. Да и закончить робота даже с десятью шурупами в темноте ему бы не удалось.  
Послышался грохот.  
— Что за темнота?  
— Какой дурак выключил свет?  
— Донателло, это ты своими опытами угробил проводку?  
— Проклятье, как же я стукнулся…  
— Эй, Дон, — Микеланджело сунулся в комнату. — Мы тебе пиццу притаранили. Дон? Ты в порядке? Тебя не украли?  
— Да с чего ты взял? — пробормотал Донателло, выворачиваясь из братских объятий. Ему и в голову не пришло, что остальные могли за него беспокоиться.  
Ворча и смеясь, черепашки разыскали фонарик и несколько стеариновых свечей. К вечеру свет так и не появился. Леонардо заметил, что как только появится, надо будет прибраться и сделать перестановку в их жилище, потому что в темноте все не раз и не два споткнулись и набили себе синяки о валяющиеся тут и там вещи. Микеланджело легкомысленно заметил, что ему нравится лопать пиццу при свечах, Рафаэль заявил, что это наверняка происки Шреддера, а Донателло решил, что первым делом, отложив робота, смонтирует очки ночного видения. Разных цветов — чтобы черепашки могли носить их вместо повязок.  
Уборку можно было и отложить, а вот к очкам Донателло приступил немедленно — при свечах. В их неверном мерцающем свете инструменты и материалы, казалось, жили собственной жизнью, и Донателло разговаривал с ними вполголоса. «Ты ляжешь сюда, — бормотал он, — а тебя мы сейчас прикрутим вот к этой плашечке…» Он так увлекся, что услышал посторонний шум последним. Кто-то крался неподалеку. Его братья уже осторожно выглядывали в темноту, прислушиваясь.  
Кто-то принял все меры, чтобы его не заметили. Мягкая обувь, неслышное перемещение и легкие шаги, на которые способны только ниндзя. И этого «кого-то» было много, очень много. Не меньше десятка.  
Донателло, как раз закончивший работу, хотел было заорать «Ребята, у меня получилось!», но радостный возглас замер у него на губах. Когда кто-то крадется по канализации, это определенно повод притихнуть. Работники канализационных сетей, полицейские, которые ищут здесь пропавших людей или схроны преступников, диггеры — любители бродить под землей, — все они шагали, не боясь быть услышанными, и переговаривались, не умеряя голоса. Да и обычные преступники, которых черепашкам уже доводилось разоблачать, поступали так же. Значит, в канализацию спустились те, кто знал о существовании черепашек… и с недобрыми намерениями.  
Узкий луч пробежал по стенам канализации.  
Лазер?  
— Вот они, — прошелестел едва слышный шепот. — Сначала разберемся с ними, потом с грузом. Ямада, Ватанабе! Охраняйте груз!  
Задаваться вопросом, что это был за груз и кто с японскими именами явился в канализацию Нью-Йорка, было некогда. Неизвестные уже шли к черепашкам. Донателло толкнул Рафаэля и Леонардо.  
— Вот! Надевайте!  
— Что это?  
— Балда, очки! Надевай!  
Донателло заметил, что в темноте перепутал очки, но разбираться, где чей цвет, тоже было не время. По крайней мере, сам он надел свои. Его братья и предметы мгновенно проступили вокруг, как призрачные голограммы в зеленоватом свете, а нападающие… Их просто не было. Микеланджело нацепил очки и шепнул:  
— Не понял? А где эти…?  
Оглушительный выстрел раскатился в тишине — оттуда, где черепашки видели только пустоту. В стене появилось проплавленное отверстие, а Микеланджело отшатнулся: пройди выстрел чуть-чуть правее, и он лишился бы головы.  
— Лазер, — констатировал Донателло, перекатившись назад. — Лазерное ружье.   
Это была серьезная угроза. У черепашек имелось только холодное оружие — что с ним можно было поделать против лазерного ружья?   
Будь это хотя бы ниндзя Фут!   
Второй выстрел из пустоты заставил черепашек отскочить назад. Они замерли, но стоило кому-то из них пошевелиться, как новый выстрел выплавил дыру под их ногами.  
Мимо катились шепотки и шорохи, но понять, кто их издавал, не представлялось возможным; в очках ночного видения были отчетливо видны отсыревшие стены, прижавшиеся к ним крысы, пол — и ничего больше. Внезапно у Рафаэля сдали нервы: с ревом он бросился вперед.  
Никто по-прежнему не увидел ни силуэта, ни тени, однако Рафаэля отшвырнуло что-то вполне материальное, и он едва успел откатиться в сторону, как новый выстрел ударил в пол совсем рядом.   
И тогда у Леонардо созрел план. Он шепотом окликнул братьев и быстро отдал команду. Стараясь двигаться как можно быстрее, черепашки схватили оружие, выкатились кувырком и бросились в рукопашную. Микеланджело на бегу врезался во что-то теплое и большое, которое мгновенно ударило его кулаками.  
Теперь о тишине можно было забыть. Крики раненых, рев атакующих, отрывистые команды, ругань заполнили коридоры канализации. Черепашки уступали числом, но каждый из них был отлично вымуштрован учителем Сплинтером и мог сражаться на ощупь сразу с несколькими врагами.   
И тут Донателло припомнил, что двум ниндзя велено было охранять какой-то груз. Если подумать, становилось понятно, что все происходящее — звенья одной цепи: отключить освещение в канализации, под покровом темноты разделаться с черепашками и спрятать в канализации… а что спрятать-то?  
Ловко увернувшись от нападавших, Донателло бросился обратно в свою мастерскую. Следовало спешить: в любой момент сюда могли ворваться загадочные невидимки, да и братьям требовалась помощь. Но зато теперь Донателло ничего не мешало закончить робота — тот был почти готов.  
Грубые кулаки загрохотали в дверь. Ударом ноги Донателло распахнул ее, и за ним выкатился робот.   
Для сражений он не был предназначен. Серворуки умели только захватывать предметы. Но робот воспринял как «предметы» первых попавшихся невидимок, схватил их и потащил; они орали и отбивались невидимыми ногами. Донателло бежал за ним, наобум нанося удары ногами и посохом Бо.  
— Эй, смотри, кого пинаешь, — рыкнул на него Рафаэль.  
— Прости, — не оборачиваясь, извинился Донателло. — Сейчас я все исправлю.  
Рафаэль фыркнул и продолжил месить своего противника.  
Внезапно что-то огромное и тяжелое вывалилось из темноты — что-то укутанное во много слоев стекловаты, и его мигом захватили последние свободные серворуки робота. Кто-то толкнул робота; Донателло подскочил и наобум врезал посохом Бо.  
Брызнула кровь.  
Внезапно в зеленоватом мареве очков ночного видения начала проступать человеческая фигура. Что-то в ее пропорциях было невыносимо чуждое, странное, но все-таки это было живое и реальное существо, а не призрачная тень.  
— Ну что, черепашечка? — глумливо окликнул он. — Не надоело быть ни черепахой, ни человеком, а так — уродцем? Для тех, кого вы защищаете, вы монстры! Страшилища! Фрики! Да вас прихлопнут первым делом, как только вы вылезете из дерьма на воздух!  
— А пошел ты, — ответил Донателло, сплюнув сквозь зубы. Он бы хотел отреагировать с достоинством и найти какой-нибудь уничтожающий ответ, но сумел только выругаться. Невидимый негодяй попал ему по больному. Наконец Донателло нашелся: — Это тебя прихлопнут, как только увидят, потому что ты бандит в розыске! Бандит и бандитский прихвостень!   
Под стеной проступил и второй силуэт. Он с трудом приподнялся и застонал.  
— А хотите опять стать черепахами? — спросил он.  
Существа опустили оружие и отошли от черепашек. Теперь их было немного видно: чуть заметное марево, тонко прочерченные силуэты — и пустые, мертвые глаза с жутковатым отблеском. Братья очутились в кольце этих враждебных глаз. Они стояли спина к спине, тяжело дыша, и только Леонардо поправлял съехавшие очки.  
— А мы можем это устроить, — фыркнул невидимка. — Опять станете черепахами. Ни с кем не надо драться, не надо искать деньги на пиццу, проживете в теплом болоте двести лет…   
Существа становились все плотнее и плотнее; видимо, они то ли вспотели, то ли впали в стресс, отчего их тела перестали быть невидимыми. Судя по одежде, они когда-то были обычными ниндзя Фут, но сейчас скорее напоминали каких-то двуногих земноводных с огромными ртами и длинными паучьими пальцами, сжимавшими ножи, дубинки и кастеты. По хребту каждого из бандитов тянулись острые шипы.  
— Это мутаген, — пояснил его приятель. — Такой, как тот, что сделал вас разумными, только нового поколения. Нет, ну если хотите, он может завершить превращение в человека, только это делается в специальном автоклаве...   
— Погоди-погоди, — перебил его Микеланджело. — Это как тех двух придурков Бибопа и Рокстеди?  
— Да твоего Шреддера надо убить уже за то, что он с ними сделал, — прорычал Рафаэль.  
— Н-да, не хотел бы я такого превращения, — подытожил Леонардо.  
Стать человеком, подумал Донателло. Получить ловкие руки, которые не роняют шурупы и могут мастерить куда более тонкие и сложные механизмы, чем мои неуклюжие поделки. Получить человеческие права — на работу в какой-нибудь корпорации с наукоемкими технологиями, на выступления по телевизору, на преподавание в технологическом университете… Мои братья не понимают, о чем говорят. Они еще дети, по сути. А что будет потом — лет через двадцать? Двадцать лет жизни в канализации среди вони и темноты…   
Он зажмурился. И тьма, царившая вокруг, начала казаться особенно липкой и мерзкой. А голоса невидимок, наперебой расхваливавших мутаген, — особенно фальшивыми. Ни черта они не поделятся с нами, сказал Донателло сам себе. Они нас убьют, как только мы опустим оружие.   
Но возможность стать человеком…  
— Донни, — прошептала тьма. Прошептала голосом Микеланджело. — Ты сам разработаешь мутаген получше! А эта их хреновина — она же работает через пень-колоду! И что же они сами ей не воспользуются, чтобы стать нормальными людьми? Глянь, они же какие-то реальные уроды, вроде двуногих рыб!  
Донателло открыл глаза.  
Перевел дух.   
И влепил посохом Бо в челюсть первому попавшемуся бандиту.  
— Вы полицию вызвали? — деловито спросил он братьев, орудуя посохом.  
— Я связался с Эйприл, она должна уже вызвать, — отозвался Леонардо.  
…И верно, вскоре в канализацию спустились полицейские. Однако чудовищных бандитов они не нашли — то ли те уползли, то ли сумели восстановить невидимость. Зато обнаружили контейнер с мутагеном, правильно догадались, что он представляет опасность, и решили передать куда-то для уничтожения.   
Черепашек полицейские не заметили. 

***  
Эйприл решила, что из этой истории можно состряпать сенсационный репортаж, и несколько раз пыталась разузнать, кто именно нашел контейнер и куда его передали. Однако узнала лишь то, что наряда полиции, который спустился в канализацию, больше никто и никогда не видел. А вскоре у нее появилась другая тема для репортажей — массовые исчезновения людей, жуткие легенды о призраках и тварях из-под земли. Эйприл задумалась, стоит ли говорить об этом черепашкам. Ведь они совсем еще подростки, думала она. Бросятся искать и спасать этих пропавших без вести — и сами пострадают…   
А черепашки занимались обычными делами, еще не зная, что случай с невидимками — только начало. Люди есть люди, грустно думал Донателло, перебирая грубыми зелеными лапами инструменты в мастерской под электрической лампочкой. Своих спасителей и защитников они предпочитают не замечать, потому что «не так выглядят». Но чтобы изобрести новый мутаген, ему пока не хватало знаний.  
— Что ж, — вслух сказал он, — займемся насущным. Парни, как вам мой робот? Что в нем, по-вашему, стоит доделать?


End file.
